


Okay, Let's Do This One Last Time...

by Ingoma



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Light Angst, Post-Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2019-11-16 10:57:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18093002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ingoma/pseuds/Ingoma
Summary: Miles and Gwen explore the infinite spiderverses.(And Miguel needs a hug)





	1. Earth-199999

Okay, let's do this one last time...

It had already been an exhausting week for Miles Morales. His father had caught him, well, Spiderman at the scene of another crime, and gave a lecture on 'Great Power, Great Responsibility.' (He could see how Peter got sick of it.)

He had a chemistry test that he wasn't trying to purposefully fail anymore, so that meant studying. Math was math, like always. His only fun class, art, had given an essay on 'The Great White Dudes That the Art World Drools Over' (his street art was a hundred times cooler). The only class he didn't have homework in, History, the teacher was giving a quiz in two days.

His roommate was no help, he was visiting family over the next few days and wasn't available. Even before the spider, Miles couldn't stay still, but the bite seemed to amplify his shaking. When he sat down, he would jitter like he'd just had had three cups of coffee. Miles didn't even like coffee!

That was probably why when he heard the voice of Gwen and saw a portal open up, Miles didn't stop to consider why jumping through portals because your friend? Who's a girl? Told you too, might not be the best idea.

"And bring your suit!" Gwen had called. Miles almost rolled his eyes. Of course he would.

And that's how Miles found himself in what he considered way over his head in an alternate universe where everyone looked... Odd?

"Where even are we?" Miles asked. He and Gwen were in their spidersuits, on top of a skyscraper with so many tiny textures covering it. The concrete was like a mixture of materials with a difference you could see. The people's faces folded over in strange arrays when people moved. Across the street, Miles could even see through the windows of the taller building.

"Earth-199999." Gwen said. "Some call it the Cinematic Universe." Miles noted her vibrant coloring seemed to glow even more than it did in his world. They were far removed from this world. The lighting, everything was muted and intrinsically detailed. Miles' thoughts were quitter as well. It was almost like an animated movie

"What's my earth called?" Miles asked. "And who gave these names?"

"I don't know if it even has one. Miguel's been giving them classifications pretty much at random for the numbers." Gwen's eyes narrowed. Miles tried to see what she was focusing on. Almost as an afterthought, Gwen added, "Mine is Earth-64, Spider-Gwen."

Miles was about to ask about the whole 'Cinematic Universe ' thing, when a red blur swung past the duo. Miles' eyes widened. Another Spiderman! Gwen leapt off of the building, gracefully, like always. "There. Catch them!"

Miles shot after her. His web secured to the building, and he let out a gasp he didn't know he was holding. The wind was stronger here. It took him a moment to get the right swing pattern. Swish, twip Miles. He thought to himself, swish twip.

"Why are we trying to catch this guy?" Miles asked.

"Miguel wanted me too," Gwen started.

"Who's Miguel?"

"I'll tell you after we catch this Spiderperson. He wants to make an interspiderperson communications web." Gwen started to swing faster, trying to catch up to the spiderperson. Or being. Spider-Ham was a pig. The guy did look normal, but you couldn't tell. Miles settled on Spiderbeing.

"Why?"

"I'm not sure. But I trust Miguel." Gwen said. Off of her next web, she did a totally showing off flip, soaring past Miles, getting closer to the spiderbeing. Miles followed her by launching himself into the skyscraper next to him, and ran gravity deifying across the building, leaping onto the next one. He totally didn't hum 'Defying Gravity' while doing this. Totally.

The spiderbeing, for luck or stupidity, didn't see Miles and Gwen following them as they swung into an apartment window. The two landed on the building next door. "I feel Aunt May." Miles said.

In the universes, it seemed to Miles that Aunt May (or Aunt Hay, or Mother, or ' Peter's Aunt') was one of the constants. Even though his worlds Aunt May wasn't really his Aunt, she still said he could call her that. The two shared ideas and a meal sometimes, and Aunt May would share the best stories of her and 'Liv's' time spent dating. It was a weird connection, but it still worked. Miles looked at Gwen. "Should we try the window?"

Gwen shook her head. "We're trying to make a good impression. Terrifying this spiderbeing (Miles internally cheered) wouldn't work in our favour." Gwen nodded to the normal door of the apartment building. "We'll take off our suits and pretend to be friends of this guy."

"Uhh... We don't know his name."

"Probably some variant of Peter. This is my third time doing this, and they were all Peter."

"What does the multiverse love the name Peter?" Miles asked. Gwen shrugged.

"Do you mind looking away so I can..." Gwen gestured at her suit. Miles winced and walked behind a door of roof entrance thing, whatever they were called, and undid his suit. His clothes were on underneath, and Miles spread them out so it looked less like he had been wearing a spidersuit all day. Aunt May's technology was amazing.

"I'm good!" Gwen's voice called out. Miles turned and saw her back in something in weird detail, like all the thing's here. She looked weird. She tossed a sweater from this world at him. "Here. Blend in."

"My face is still realistic." Miles reminded her.

"Just put it on." Gwen said. Miles struggled on the sweater. As soon as he put it on, he gasped.

"Are you, cartoonish?" Gwen was in the hyperdetail of this world. Dots were on her face, but they weren't freckles. Twinges of red and other colors were blended in, like a painting. Miles looked at his own hands. Small lines marked them. His palms were even a slightly lighter color than the rest of his body. A strange jittering in his atoms seemed to disappear. He half-hoped for a mirror. "How do I look?"

"Like you would if this was your universe." Gwen said. She brushed back a few strands of hair. Hair looked weird, like it was a gazillion tiny strands making it up. "Let's go."

Gwen leapt down from the building with a flip, doing a perfect landing at the bottom. She was better at things like that then Miles was. Miles scrambled down the side of the building to the street. The sidewalk looked like small rocks were in it.  
The two nonchalantly walked to the apartment building that the spiderbeing went into. The two turned to the stairs and started climbing. Miles never liked the stairs before the spider. "Do you know what floor?"

"This one." Gwen opened the door to a long hallway.

"And the room?"

"Here." Gwen knocked on the door. It swung open to reveal a youngish women. The face was still recognizable. Aunt May.

"Hello! are you friends of Peter?" She asked.

"Yes, well I'm from school." Gwen said. "Miles is my friend. I need to ask Peter something about our homework. I'd usually call, but I was in the neighborhood so it was easier to swing by."

"Of course," May gave them a big smile. "He's in there with Tony Stark! He won a contest and got an internship!" She seemed so excited. "Just wait for him out here."

The two sat down on the fuzzy coaches. They were more comfortable than Miles' coaches. "Tony Stark?" Miles asked Gwen.

"It think she means Tony Potts, that was his old name in my universe. He and Pepper Potts got married a few years ago. The Fe-male suit he made for the wedding was cool."

"Iron-male suit?" Miles asked. Gwen shrugged.

"That's what the press called it. He's behind all of Ironman's suits. Pepper is the one who actually uses them, but people called them the Ironman suits and Ironmaiden didn't stick."

"My universe doesn't have a Tony Stark." Miles said, his brain swimming with information. Ironman? Tony Potts?  
Before he could process it, the door to what Miles assumed was Peter's bedroom swung open. A guy in a goatee walked out, followed by a wide-eyed teenager. The teenager turned, and stared at Miles and Gwen. 

* * *

 

Okay, let's this one last time.

  
_My name is Peter Parker. I was bitten by a radioactive spider, and for the last few moths, I was your friendly neighborhood Spiderman. I'm pretty cool, saved cats from trees, helped old ladies cross the street, once stopped a car, that sort of thing. I still feel like I could do more, you know? So when Tony Stark asks for my help with Captain America, who am I to say no?!  
_

Tony Stark was talking to May about his trip to Germany. Some internship seminar cover thing. Peter didn't really care. He had been noticed by Tony Stark! Offered a semireal internship! The whole stalking you and knowing your secret identity wasn't real cool, but Tony Stark!

Peter was so excited he almost didn't notice his spidersense tingling. It was really weird this time, like electricity. Peter turned to the coach, and saw two people. His senses were screaming him to see something.

"Oh, Peter, your friends came over," Aunt May said. The blonde one waved. His spidersense screamed. Mr. Stark walked over.

Peter lifted his foot, and set it down, one after another, until he was right next to the two. Their eyes met.

Everything made sense.

"You're like me." Peter stated. It was like saying a red car was red. Truth. Nothing would make the red car not red and nothing would make that statement anything but the most sincere truth.

Well, except paint. Peter needed to work on his metaphors.

"What do you mean 'You're like me!'" Mr. Stark asked. Peter didn't hear.

"My name is Gwen Stacy." The blonde girl said. "I'm also known as Spiderwoman."

Peter blinked. "What?"

"I'm Miles, Morales," the other kid said. "Also known as the Ultimate Spiderman."

The girl, Gwen, snorted.

"Hey, if the Miguel guy didn't give my universe a name yet, ultimate sounds good." Miles protested. Internally, Peter was panicking. Aunt May didn't know yet. This would give away his secret.

"Wait," Aunt May said, "Peter can't be Spiderman."

"Wait, she doesn't know?" Gwen asked. She groaned, and visibly slumped over. "Sorry for outing you. All the other Aunt May's knew."

"While this is all nice," Mr. Stark to the rescue! "Me and Peter have a plane to catch."

"You're Tony Potts. You run Stark Electronics. You built the Ironman suits. If anyone can delay a plane, it's you." Gwen said.

"It's Tony Stark. Pepper and I aren't a thing anymore. And it's Stark Enterprises, not Electronics. And I didn't just build the suits, I am Ironman."

"And I'm from a universe where the exact opposite is true. You're Tony Potts, married to Ironman, aka Pepper Potts, and you run Stark Electronics and build the Ironman suits. Pepper Potts flies them. " Gwen said. Peter was flabbergasted. Even Mr. Stark looked taken aback.

"Wait, Peter is Spiderman?" Aunt May said.

"Prove your from an alternate world." Mr. Stark ordered. Gwen shrugged off a sweater she was wearing. Her face melted off.  
In it's place was really impressive CGI. Or an animatronic? It wasn't real, it beamed. Like plastic? The hairs were clumped together. A CGI comic book. That was what it looked like.

Miles took off his sweater. The two looked similar, but different. Miles didn't glow as much. It was so weird.

And very off putting. The movement was slightly jarring. And were those shadow dots?

"Look," Gwen said, "we were sent by this guy called Miguel. He wants to make a Spider Web, or a way for all the spiderbeings to communicate. Here's your goober."

Peter caught a weird usb drive thingy.

An awkward silence filled the air.

"Well," Gwen said, "we did what we came here for. The gizmo will fit into any electronic device port. If you don't have one, just click the middle button and Miguel will get one to you."

A portal suddenly opened in the room. Gwen and Miles walked through.

"Again," Aunt May said, "what the...? "

* * *

 

Miles was back to his room. The time hadn't change at all.

"Sorry for taking over," Gwen said. "I didn't want to overwhelm your first time."

"It's cool. I needed to stretch my legs." Miles felt so much calmer. And hungrier. But he was always hungry.

"If Miguel needs me again?" Gwen asked.

"I'd love to come!" Miles said excitedly. "I mean, if..."

"Yeah, I'd be fine with it." Gwen shrugged. "I need to go."

The pause lingered.

Gwen opened a portal with her goober. "Bye," she said, and vanished.

"Bye." Miles replied, too late for her to hear. He looked at his desk. Art essays wouldn't write themselves. The page was still blank.

* * *

 

"How did it go?"

"She interfered a bit too much, but it was more of a right place, wrong time. I've fixed the problem, but we have to pay more attention to the major timelines."

"Hmm. "

"I'd recommend a more insular spiderbeing. Maybe Earth-1384? Snowspider?"

"Yeah." Miguel said. "That could work."


	2. Earth-1384

Okay, let's do this one last time...

Miles was jamming to a new song he recorded as Spiderman. Joy to the World (That I Just Saved) would be a hit. He did needed to use some autotune, as much as he cringed at the idea, to disguise his voice, or never sing again as Miles. The first option was better.

The math homework he had laid forgotten on his bed. Why homework when you can listen to yourself singing? Of course, it was also because the homework was a logic puzzle. Seriously. Miles could math and math all day, but a logic puzzle wasn't math. Who actually used this stuff?

The only thing Miles was looking forward to was web slinging and beating up bad guys later. The security guard was being very suspicious of Miles that week, and sneaking out was harder than it looked, especially after the hole in the security system he had been using was patched. Miles would have to ask his roommate about another later.

Miles pushed off his headphones, and turned his attention to his bed. He really didn't want to find where Sally's car had gone. And show his work.

Miles stared at the book. The answer remained blank. Apparently, being Spiderman didn't give him magic homework solving powers.

Miles groaned, and fell on his bed. He felt the air behind him warming. He turned around and a light shone on his face. Miles recognized the color.

A portal opened up in his room. Gwen Stacy appeared, in her normal spidersuit, but also wearing a hat, coat, gloves, and the two sweaters tied around her waist. Miles wondered if it was winter in her world. The timelines aways seemed a bit off.

"Gwen!" Miles exclaimed, jumping up from his bed. "New mission?"

"No. I just came here because I felt like it," Gwen said, rolling her very hot eyes. "Of course a new mission! And Miguel liked your performance so much, congratulations, you're my new spiderpartner."

"Cool." Miles said. "Do I get a goober to?"

"Gizmo." Gwen corrected. "You get one of the Spider Webbers, but Miguel's protective of his gizmos." She tossed one of the spiderversal usb plugs. Miles slipped it into his jean pocket. He grabbed his Spiderman suit from his closet.

"Where we going this time?" Miles asked.

"Earth-1384, Winterland. Miguel suggested to bring a coat. Apparently, it's a world partly trapped in an Ice Age kindoff thing, but everyone is able to survive."

"When do I get to meet Miguel?" Miles opened the closet.

"When Miguel wants to talk with you." Gwen said. "Now hurry up."

Miles scrambled to find his spidersuit. Or just suit. It was in the back, hidden behind some of his roommates things. He quickly put it on over his clothes, and put on the heaviest jacket he had. Most of his winter stuff was still at his parents apartment. "Ready!" Miles called out.

Gwen put up her mask, her face glowing in a florescent light. "Let's go."

She and Miles walked into the portal. A tingle filled Miles as he was reorganized, or whatever it was called, into something that wouldn't start glitching out once they reached Winterland.

"Woah." Miles said. He took a step forward, feeling the cool of the snow on his face. The suit didn't do cold that will. Everything looked like a rough sketch that someone added color too. None of the trees looked like they were made up of straight lines, but rather, pencils layered upon each other. "Where are we?"

"We should have landed near Snowspider." Gwen played with her gizmo. "They should be nearby."

"Look!" Miles shouted. Flying down a pathway paved with snow, a blue and light gray shape was coming up. A spider logo was on the front in a way that screamed 'spiderbeing.' The figures face was covered in a ski mask and ski googles, had heavy gloves on their hands, and snow pants and a coat. They were clearly dressed for the weather.

The spiderbeing raced down on a snowboard. Once they were next to Gwen and Miles, they pushed out webs, grabbing hold of a tree, and did a ridiculously awesome flip and landed on their snowboard perfectly.

The being pushed up the googles and pushed down the ski mask, revealing a muted blue and gray spidermask underneath. In an accent that sounded like the cross between a Scottish and an Australian, the feminine voice asked, "You're like me?"

Gwen facepalmed.

* * *

 

_Okay, let's do this one last time._

_M_ _y name is Winter Peak. I was bitten by a radioactive spider and for the past year, I've been the Icespectacular Snowspider. Pretty sure you know the rest. I learned to swing, saved my parents and Peak's Ski Resort from Kingpin Resorts and Spas, got a free pass for as many hot chocolates I want at the main lodge, and basically have been the best snowboarder ever and, without the mask, a good skier at the best Ski Resort in the world._

_But then, life changes. After my girlfriend, Joy Parker, died in a skiing accident I should've prevented, I've dedicated my time as Snowspider to help out around the Peak, and save people from accidents when they do winter sports. It's been pretty good. If lonely. Kidding. I, well, Snowspider, doesn't get lonely. I have Ms. Parker to help me out sometimes, she lives with us now, after the accident. I'm a homeschooler, I'm used to being insular, it's fine._

Winter was not fine right now. She had been having a fine day, going down the more secluded trails, and making some of her own, which wasn't recommended, but the Peak had been having a slow day, and she'd finished her school. Then, she saw a crazy portal open up, and two people fall out. She investigated it, and found two people clearly not dressed for how cold the Peak got. What was crazier, they were in weird Snowspider costumes.

She was going to tell off the cosplayers, their clothing was not suitable for the weather, when she found a connection. A buzz, two people getting off the ski lift perfectly in sync. She hadn't felt it since Joy. She asked them, "You're like me?"

The one better dressed put her hand in her face for some reason. The one that was definitely cold, said, "Yes. I'm Miles..."

"Hi Mile'," Winter said.

"And that is Gwen."

"Unu'ual name', Mile' and Gwen."

The girl named Gwen lowered her hand from her face. "It's Mile _s._ "

"That' what I 'aid. Mile _'._ " Winter emphasized the last syllable. The weird sound they were making must be some kind of foreign accent. She didn't think Snowspider was that popular.

"Whatever. I'm Spiderwoman and Miles is Spiderman."

"Wait, there' more 'pider people?" Winter asked.

"We're from an alternate dimension."

"That explain' the weird ac'ent." Winter mused. Spiderwoman.  _'piderwoman._  It didn't sound quite right. Snowspider was cooler.

"Yeah," Miles said. "We're here to give you a goober. It'll let you be part of an interdimensional Spider Web."

"So all the Spiderbeings can team up." Gwen added.

"In an emergen'y or 'omething?" Winter asked.

"Exactly." Gwen said. "Woah!"

The two foreigners covered their eyes as a blinding white light shone for half a second. Winter cursed.

"What is it?" Miles asked.

"Kingpin, re'ort and 'pa. They alway' are trying to 'teal my parent' 'ki pla'e. They mu't've 'een you, and are trying to frame it on 'ome health violation. You aren't wearing proper clothing for thi' weather." Winter explained.

"Should we stop them?" Gwen asked. Winter shook her head.

"Be't to get you back to the lodge. I have a room where I keep my 'now'pider 'upplies. I'll let you borrow 'ome. Then we can yet the photo."

"Do they do this often?" Miles asked.

"Pretty much. Kingpin ha' deep pocket'. Not deep enough to get the Peak, unle' they can frame a health violation or 'omething."

"Sorry." Miles apologized.

"It happen'. Now let' 'ee if you really are 'pider'!" Winter jumped on her snowboard, her sticking feet keeping her on without straps. She pushed off and started to swing off of the trees. Miles and Gwen leapt after her, the trio of spiderbeings racing down the mountain.

Winter sometimes snowboarded down instead of swinging. She was amazing, jumping off of the ramps and landing perfectly. Miles and Gwen struggled to keep up.

At the bottom of the hill, a large cottage-like building laid. The trio landed on the roof.

"In here." Winter pushed back a loose board, and crawled inside the roof. Old cardboard boxes and knickknacks laid on the forgotten storage room. There wasn't enough room to stand, but the three sat up. Winter closed the loose board, plunging the room into darkness, before turning on a battery-powered lamp that illuminated the room.

"You're taking this alternate dimensions thing really well." Miles commented. Winter shrugged.

"I on'e had an evil Doctor want to turn the re'ort into an octopu' playground. After that, nothing can pha'e you." Winter scrounged through one of the boxes.

"We never got your name." Gwen said.

" 'now'pider. Winter Peak." Winter threw snowpants and a heavy coat at Miles and Gwen. She turned around and pulled off her mask. She had a slightly chubby, dark brown face, that you could see the sketch lines in.

Gwen and Miles responded with the same courtesy. Winters eyes opened wide, her eyes eyebrows flying off of her face.

"That' different. What i' it called?"

"3D I think." Miles responded.

"What am I in?"

"2D."

"The third dimension i' real?" Winter asked. She blinked. "Cool."

A silence filled the air. Gwen cleared her throat. "We need to get home soon. Can we...?"

"Of cour'e! 'orry. We gotta go, gotta get the job done."

"Gotta start a new nation, gotta meet my son!" Miles sang.

"You know Miranda? The play?" Winter asked.

"I love Hamilton!" Miles replied.

"What' Hamilton?" Winter tilted her head. Miles gasped.

"We need to get the footage, remember?" Gwen butted in. Winter nodded.

"Get your clothe' on!" The two put on the snow gear over there suits.

"This isn't flexible." Gwen grumbled.

"Better than free'ing. Mile' probably ha' it wor't." Winter reminded.

* * *

 

Yes, Miles did indeed have it worse. He didn't think about it, and soon the three were leaping through the trees. Winter -Snowspider- seemed to know exactly where all of Kingpin's hideouts were. They had checked two and found both empty.

"Three time' make' a triplet." Winter said brightly. Miles guessed that meant ' third times a charm.'

The third hideout was right next to a frozen lake. A small cabin, decayed by time in some areas, remarkably preserved by the ice in others, was near the shore. Winter, Miles, and Gwen swung in.

Three people were there. One raised a weapon at Winter. She used her webs to grab it. "Property violation. Thi' your eighth time."

She dismantled the weird weapon with practiced ease. Gwen and Miles started to web them up. Miles found a camera negative.

"Ye'! That' what I need. Thank you!" Winter said.

"What will you do with them?" Gwen asked. Winter shrugged.

"Tell Mama and Baba. They're warm enough to last for a few hours." Winter replied. A sigh left her lips. "You need to leave now?"

"We have our own worlds." Gwen said. "You can talk with us, though through your gizmo.

"Vi'it? Teach me to make that weird 'ound?" Winter asked. "It' ni'e living here, but really lonely. "

"Someday." Gwen promised. She opened a portal. "C'mon Miles."

Miles landed alone on his bed. He wondered if Snowspider was any good at math.

* * *

 

"How'd they do this time?"

"Their mission was a success. Snowspider has been added to the emergency contact list."

"Cool. How's the Spider Web?"

"Finding new stable worlds has been slow. Other than that, Cinematic Universe -Peter Parker has started posting things called 'Vines' from his world. Peni Parker has responded with footage from her robot-cam. Snowspider has been asking about uploading pictures."

"You can't upload negatives yet. I'll have to improve that."

"Peni is upset that her holovideo won't load properly."

"Ugh." Miguel complained, "I can't do everything at once. This and the solar panel computer for older universes?"

"I'll put it on the to-do list."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some spiders hot,  
> Some spider cold,  
> Some spiders in the pot  
> Nine days old.


	3. Earth-01011000

Okay, let's do this one last time...

Miles' roommate Ganke was like having a sibling. Or, what Miles thought having a sibling would be like. The two did everything together, homework, sports, everything but painting. He was Miles' best friend and confident in spiderstuff.

The two were surfing the Spider Web together. The programming skills Miguel must have in his world were phenomenal. There were websites such as Spiderpedia that you could post information about your world and yourself, blog templates to make your own spiderblog, Webber acted as an interdimentional lexicon guide, Webhub to share technology designs, a meme sharing sight called s-PIE-der, Thwip! for the search engine, and the most popular site, Spiderbook. Every spiderbeing used Spiderbook. It allowed for easy communication between the 13 (and counting!) spiderbeings.

Gwen had posted a funny dog video. The dog jumped off a small cliff like he was Air Bud, and landed horribly. The caption said that Gerry wished he was spiderman.

Ganke was using the computer. He 'webbed' the video. "You know, eventually you'll need to talk to Gwen outside your job. "

"Spiderman isn't a job, it's a lifestyle." Miles replied, sticking his fingers together lightly, and pulling them apart.

"Does your lifestyle include not getting your writing assignment done?" The homework they had over the weekend was light, but exhausting. His math problem took three pages of work!

"Extracurricular activities? I can't write about being Spiderman, Mx Chilton would never believe me."

"Xe is a pretty strict teacher. Will you be able to go to my house this weekend?"

"I still need to talk to Mama about it. Can't wait to see your rig."

"Custom computer, custom board, jailbreaked tablet, what could be better?" Ganke asked.

A female voice answered. "Miles hanging out in a digital dimension?"

The two turned around to see a short-haired girl, who was wearing a white spiderwoman costume.

"Gwen!" Miles exclaimed.

"This is her?" Ganke asked. He stood up and stuck his hand out. "Hey, I'm Ganke."

"Gwen, also known as Spiderwoman. But you knew that."

"Wow." Ganke said.

"Anyway, Miles, a spiderbeing needs us. Their spidername's Arenuelo."

"I'll get suited up."

"Can I come?" Ganke asked. Gwen shook her head.

"Better to be safe. This is our job. You're Miles' guy in the chair. Set up a website or something on the Spider Web for people like you. Ned also has an account, he's MCU's partner."

"MCU?"

"The first mission." Miles reminded. Ganke nodded.

Gwen rolled her eyes. "Let's go."

Ganke started singing, "We gotta go, gotta get things done."

"Gotta start a new nation, gotta meet my son!" Gwen finished. "You have Hamilton in this world? I knew Miles knew it, but who knows."

"Alexander Hamilton's awesome!" Ganke responded, fanboying. "Especially that opening."

"Eliza Schuyler. My name is Eliza Schuyler. And there's a million things I haven't done, but just you wait, just you wait." Gwen sang.

"The shows about Eliza in your world? Ours is about Alexander!" Ganke replied.

"I'm sorry." Gwen deadpanned.

"Sorry for, like, butting in, but don't we need to deal with Arenuelo?" Miles asked.

"See you." Ganke replied. Gwen fiddled with her gizmo, and soon Miles and Gwen were flying through a portal.

"Wow." Miles said once he saw Arenuelo's world.

"Earth-01011000," Gwen replied, "X."

It was like the Internet had come to life. Everything hustled and bustled worse than Time's Squ during the tourist season. Buildings like skyscrapers, but brightly colored and filled with different businesses, towered towards a white sky. Floating machines were everywhere, transporting avatars of people of every ethnicity.

Miles could hardly believe his eyes. "How will wil find Arenuelo here?"

"I'm not sure." Gwen admitted. "The best plan I have is to just search."

Miles nodded. He walked up to one of the avatars. They were slightly creepy, with unmoving expressions. "Hey?" Miles walked next to one of them, "Do you know who Aranuelo is?"

The avatar didn't even blink. They made a swipping motion with their hands, causing a car to appear. They got into the car, and drove off. Miles' jaw dropped. "What?"

"This might be harder than I thought." Gwen sighed.

 

* * *

_Okay, let's do this one last time..._

_My name is Rocko Parko, and for the last year I've been the Aranuelo. It's been pretty normal around here, I learned Latin for fun, protected Governleaks from people who'd rather not have information get out, started a freedom of information movement, and earned enough money to legally change my name from Petra._

_So, yeah, life in the Internet is pretty cool. Not much I really need. People love me! People love Aranuelo. Life is good._

Life is not good. Apparently leaking details from a far left group about cyber attacks on a far right group was not well received by the far left group. Or vice versa. Especially not at the same time. At least Government can't censor the website. Technically he didn't break the law. Simply, exposed a loophole.

Hey, it's what he did.

Aranuelo ran into a real. The real vanished in a puff of smoke. "Sorry for timing you out!"

The reals can't hear you of course. Didn't hurt to be polite, he was programmed right.

One of the far lefts grabbed his neon green suit. Aranuelo cursed, and leapt onto one of the buildings. He scurried up them, grateful that the group didn't have enough pull for a helicopter. A loud buzz filled the air. The far right group did have a helicopter!

"Why?! Just why?!" Aranuelo screamed. The helicopter responded with a search light, blinding Aranuelo. He activated his sunglasses, tinting his white eyepeephole things dark green. Aranuelo closed his eyes, aware the what he was about to do would hurt.

He relaxed his muscles.

His body flurried over in colors, before he 'glitched' away to some other location.

He hoped that he didn't land in a bad part of the web. Hopefully a family blog or something.

And when did he get what he wanted? 

 

* * *

 

Miles was not having any luck finding Aranuelo. "How is a spiderguy so hard to find? We've been looking forever!"

"Actually it's only been fifteen minutes. Time works differently here." Gwen responded. Miles groaned. A street side store with a graduating owl was on the side of the road. The two walked up to the store.

"Hey," Miles said.

"Horse hey? Hey, I'm broke? Hey girls?" The owl asked. The two didn't even blink. This wasn't as weird as the catbus.

"Do you know where Aranuelo is?" Miles continued.

"I have six thousand and five results."

"I mean, digitally."

"I have eight results."

Gwen stepped in. "Currently."

"Press the button." The owl said. Gwen shrugged and pushed it. A car formed around Miles and Gwen. "Thank you? Would you like to rate..." The car was out of earshot before Miles could hear what he should rate.

The car stopped in front of a person in a spidersuit, hiding. "Are you Aranuelo?" Gwen questioned from the car.

"You're like me?" Aranuelo asked. Gwen nodded. "Cool.

"We're making an interdimensional spider community..." Gwen explained the Spider Web to Aranuelo. The spiderbeing nodded along. Eventually, he got his goober.

"Wish Zalde music played right then." Aranuelo remarked.

"Zalde?" Miles asked.

"Legend of Zalde. Pretty fun emulators." Aranuelo stood up. "I'd love to chat, but leftists and rightist are trying to capture me."

"Which are you?" Gwen asked.

"Anarchist. See you." Aranuelo started to run away. When he was half-gone, his body contorted like it was glitching, and he disappeared.

"That was anticlimactic." Miles mused.

"At least things were simple this time." Gwen said. "Let's go."

Gwen barely had time to say goodbye to Ganke before she left. Ganke turned to Miles from his position on the bed. "It's been ten minutes."

Miles took off his mask. "Homework before explaining that weird adventure."

 

* * *

 

"Miles and Gwen are officially the first spiderbeings to successfully accomplish all parameters of the mission."

"They found Rocko, explained the goobers, and got out?"

"No helping to solve crimes or causing a major incident."

"Not my fault I'm flashy!"

"Your still unposted Spiderpedia page is over twelve thousand words. And counting. Half of which are exclusively about your favorite food." Miguel put down the brussel sprout he had been eating.

"I was hungry?"

"I believe you have extreme social anxiety."

"At least the Wild West themed computer is done."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ever heard of Esperanto?


	4. Earth-1800

Okay, let's do this one last time...

Miles was exhausted. Ganke was asleep. They had had a field trip that ended with a kid getting arrested for defacing a priceless art piece. It was a statue of a naked man. The trip was boring, if Miles wanted to see art, he'd look on the street, not at art in a museum from a bunch of white guys.

After the field trip, while they were coming home, a car accident blocked the bus for several hours. The teachers insisted on the lights being kept on, and for everyone to stay in their seats properly, so no sleep after a dull day of looking at a bunch of splatter on a canvas.

"Maybe I should Spiderman." Miles said. He might've promised Ganke he'd take one night off a week unless Gwen needed him, but Ganke wouldn't know. Unless Ganke found out and didn't end up wanting to go to the school dance in three weeks with Miles. That would be a problem webs couldn't fix.

Miles closed his eyes, letting sleep take him away. Almost as soon as he closed his eyes, he felt a taping on his shoulder. "Miles!" A voice hissed.

"Gwen?" Miles rolled over. He suddenly sat up, bumping his head on the ceiling. "Ow..."

Gwen shook her head and threw his Spidersuit at him. Miles fumbled with it. "Earth-1800, Wild West."

"Yeah, yeah, give me a minute, don't wake up Ganke." Miles started to put on his suit. It needed baby powder.

"Too late." Ganke's voice muttered from beneath his sheets.

"Sorry. Spidermergency." Gwen apologized.

"Does everything have to start with spider with you guys?"

"No, " Miles replied, zipping up his suit. "Sometimes it ends in web."

Ganke groaned, and his Spiderman bedsheets rustled. "Turn off the lights before you go."

"Don't worry." Gwen flipped off the lamp. She then turned the light off. "Let's go."

Miles felt the familiar tingle of dimensional travel almost before it began. A few seconds and it cleared.

The sun rose high in the blue sky. Endless seas of grass spraweled in almost all directions, in washed out colors. Nothing in almost all directions. Miles had never seen anything like it. To Miles' right, he could see a town in the distance. A small town. "How does a Spiderbeing live here?"

"I have no idea." Gwen said, tying her zweater around her waist. "Let's try the town."

* * *

 

_Inside the eye of a hurricane, there is quiet._

Miles and Gwen walked, the sun beating down on them.

_For just a moment,_

And walked, the shortish distance riddled with holes in the ground.

_A yellow sky._

And walked, the soft, dry soil yearning for their water.

_-Hurricane, Hamilton_

"I did not put on enough deoderent for how much I'm sweating. " Miles said. His hair was soaked.

"At least the towns here." Gwen remarked. Miles sighed, and attempted to pull down his mask. Gwen swatted his hand.

"Ow, what was that?" Miles asked.

"I've never seen a western movie that wasn't racist." Gwen replied. Miles thought of the little parts he'd seen and agreed.

"And most are set before the Civil War." Miles noted. Inside, he was crushed. Being a criminal for his skin color was bad enough, but hiding who he was because of being trapped in the past?

"So," Miles shook her head of his thoughts, "we'll just walk around with our suits on? How will we get the goober to this spiderbeing whoever they are?"

"I don't know who they are. Miguel never told me. His chart said there was a spiderbeing, but the lack of technology inhibited him from collecting more data."

"Wait, how will the goober work without a computer?"

"It's a computer in a book. Books are usually innocuous." Gwen explained, showing an old-looking book. Miles had to admit it was clever.

"So, we just go into town."

"Yeah." Gwen replied. A gunshot rang out, followed by shouting. A person carrying a bag with a S struck down marked on it ran near Gwen and Miles.

Gwen leapt in front of the person and kicked them. The person screamed and collapsed. Two men in police gear ran up to Gwen. One had a grain in between his teeth.

"You just saved the bank!" The one with grain exclaimed. "All the gold in the bank was in his bag."

Gwen picked the bag up and gave it to the man. For gold, it was surprisingly light. Gwen spoke in a boyish voice, "And you are?"

"Sheriff Carl Danvers, but you can call me Carl. We guard this town from thieves like old Billton there. Officer Grand, arrest him." Officer Grand bumbled out a pair of handcuffs and started to fumble through rights while locking up Billton. Billton was still recovering from the hit.

Carl clapped his hands, "Now, business to business. Why are you wearing masks and who are you?"

Gwen pulled down her mask, eliciting a gasp from the two men. "Gwen. And this is Miles. He suffered a bad injury when he was younger so he can't take off his mask. I wear one to be sensitive." The lie slipped easily from Gwen's lips. Carl nodded.

"Say," Officer Grand said, "what is a fine lady like you doing in such weird clothing? Y'all look like a circus."

"And is short hair some newfangled thing?" Carl asked.

"All the rage up North."

"And the skin suit?"

"Me and Miles ran into some trouble along the way. Our clothes look like costumes because they are. We had to borrow clothes and walk here." Carl frowned.

"If you need a place to stay," he offered, " my door is open."

"That would be great. If Miles agrees?"

"Yeah," Moles replied, "why not?"

"Y'all can meet my wife. She's swell." Carl smiled slightly. A gold tooth could be seen.

* * *

 

 _Shadowlands, the leaves have fallen. This shadowed land, this was our home. The rivers dry, the ground has broken. So I must go. Now I must go.-_ Shadowland, The Lion King Broadway

* * *

 

After Miles and Gwen had a hearty meal courtesy of Marigold, Carl's wife, they laid on the floor with several scratchy blankets after refusing the bed. Neither was fully asleep. "Gwen?"

"Hmm?" Gwen replied from her side, closest to the door.

"Do you feel like the Spider isn't in this town?"

"I'm," Gwen paused, "not sure. Usually their's a connection, but I haven't felt anything since we got here."

"Maybe we went the wrong way?" Miles suggested. Gwen hmmed.

"We'll ask about other settlements in the morning. Right now-" a loud trumpet cut her off. A shout and gun shots were heard, followed by earsplitting screams. Gwen and Miles leapt up. Carl ran to their room.

"What is it?" Miles asked.

"The Indians! Must be trying to steal our crops again!" Carl finished with a slur. Gwen inhaled audibly. Carl blushed. "Sorry you lady had to hear that. The Indians are a parasite on these plains. We always have to fight them off. Stay safe inside."

Carl grabbed a gun hanging over the door and ran outside. More shouting and gunshots were heard. Miles felt sick when he heard a cheer. "We can't let them do this."

"History is already written."

"History is written by the white victors." Miles replied. "Why does this world have to be the same? We have a chance to change things for the better.

"This isn't changing our past, this is making their future better. At least for one person." Miles added the last sentence quietly. Gwen brushed back a hair. She pulled her mask over her face.

"Let's go."

* * *

 

 _We are warriors. Yeah that's what we've become. I won't let them break me down to dust, I know that there's a place for us. For we are glorious! -_ This is Me, The Greatest Showman

* * *

 

Dead bodies of Native Americans paved the grass with blood. The band was truly desperate for the land taken from them. Miles couldn't identify the tribe with the meager knowledge he had of Native Americans, but he knew a hungry person. A desperate person.

They were dangerous.

When Gwen and Miles walked outside, Carl called out to Gwen to stay inside. No word for Miles.

"We can fix this." Gwen said. Carl went whiter than he was.

"It's... Them." Carl exclaimed pointing. "Spider-demon!"

A collective shout of fear rose from the town. Gwen and Miles ran up to see a figure in a suit not unlike theirs, but looser. The beings mask and clothes were made of leather, and the design reminded Miles of the Devil in Hell's Kitchen. Eye holes were cut out, and Miles and Gwen cpuld see the saddish black eyes that the figure carried.

"Everyone!" Carl shouted, "Fire on the monster!"

Guns rang out as a fiery array of Hollywood bullets sprang towards the Spiderbeing. When the smoke cleared, they hadn't been hit. The being continued walking forward, and started singing a sad song. A song of loss. A song, Miles and Gwen could understand, through their connection with the spider.

_Where has my mother gone, blood lay dry? Why has my brother died, is compassion a lie? When my father rode off for food where did you gun him down? What did you hang his skin on after the knife?_

"A massacre." Gwen realized. "Her tribe must have been destroyed. Her history gone. The loss of her family was like your Uncle or Peter."

"What are you talking about? It's a her?" Carl asked.

_Why did I survive when my history was torn? Why can I still breath with spider's breath? Why can I not see my family again?_

"She is us." Miles said. He jumped and ran towards the girl, peeling off his mask. Gwen followed suit.

"A white lady and a black boy!" Carl shouted. "Running towards the demon!"

* * *

 

_Okay, let's do this one last time..._

_My name was Big Hare. It doesn't matter the language, save for me, we were wiped out. I was cursed by a spider, and became the demon, Spider Fire. My powers seem to stem from my music and webs. I will die with the last wild bison, so my tribe was eradicated, I swore vengeance. Disease was brought by the colonizers, and they must pay, drop for drop, for what they did. They called me a demon. I was._

_Was. Vengeance goes nowhere. A drop of blood becomes a stream. Streams become rivers and rivers become oceans that drown the world. And then you have so much mess. Now I keep the peace and stop the blood stains. Someday I will fight, but not yet._

Spider Fire continued walking. The tribe that had attacked the town had retreated. She almost wished she could. When she saw the strangers appear, she staked out the town, seeing if she could talk to them. She couldn't, and then they attacked. She arrived too late to stop the carnage.

Now she got her wish to meet the strangers in another massacre. They were standing, dark and white skinned, in fornt of her. She replied what she thought, in a language that transcends all dimensions. "You're like me."

The girl blinked and nodded.

"How?" Spider Fire ask. The girl babbles something in a different language. Spider Fire shook her head to convey she couldn't hear. The girl frowned and looked at her companion. The dark skinned boy started to sing.

" _Miles Morales, my name is Miles Morales. And we have come from elsewhere, to give a gift, give a gift."_

Spider Fire could understand him. She replied in this new form of communication, " _I am the spark of grief, Spider Fire. You are me, another flame, how is this?_  "

The girl tried to sing, but only made a horrible noise. She said something to Miles. He sang, " _Gwen and I are Spider as well._ "

Spider Fire gasped. She pushed a black lock of hair. " _Like me._ "

" _Like us._ "

" _You speak of a gift, what is it?_ " Miles babbled to Gwen, who gave a leatherbound book to Spider Fire.

" _Let us explain_..."

* * *

 

It took a long while to convey the goober to Spider Fire. She had never seen anything like it, amd having to sing everything only made it harder. When Spider Fire finally figured it out, Miles and Gwen left.

Miles throat hurt as he plopped on his bed. His throat was raw from singing. Miles dreaded Chorus class. Ganke was snoring beneath him.

Miles closed his eyes, suit still on, wishing it was Friday. Or Saturday, if the clock was past 12:00.

* * *

 

 _"We never listen for the songs around us until the sound is still. We never see what our life is worth and perhaps we never will. If everything plays a grander part in a fate we'll never meet. I will not let my days slip away, I will rise up on two feet, and I'll be complete. -_ I'll Be Complete, Blixemi, Earth-199999, covered by Spider Fire, Earth 1800. "

"The new spider person is really interested in music from other dimensions."

"Music in general, to be more specific."

"How is that more specific?"

"Would you like to favourite her post?"

"No."

"Leave a comment?"

"Maybe later."

"Interact with the other spiderbeings in any way?"

"Are you mocking me?"

"You haven't talked to another living being since giving Gwen her gizmo."

"What about you?"

"Living being. It's not healthy."

"I'll interact with Gwen when I ship her these water breathing suits."

"I thought you were just going to send them over Spiderzon?"

"It's still technically interacting!" If Lyla could sigh, Miguel guessed she would have then.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not really a fan of my writing in this chapter. I took the chicken way, and made Spider Fire an unspecified tribe. I wish I had made her more real.


	5. Earth-32077

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The spider OC in this chapter is created by TheGreatGodzilla from fanfiction.net! The concept, design, and other aspects belong to him.

Okay, let's do this one last time...

Ganke sat at his desk. A requirement for his course was to write a fantasy story with the theme 'Deep Water.' The theme made absolutely no sense. How can you write something about deep water when the deepest you've been in was a kiddie pool? And metaphors make beyond no sense. How do you write a metaphor about water? This isn't a princess movie!

Miles was absolutely no help. "Sorry, my theme is 'burn bright,' the complete opposite," he appologized, showing off his half-completed rough draft.

"So, you're writing about tigers." Ganke deadpanned. Miles laughed at the not so funny joke.

"Actually, me and Spider Fire were talking about her story. I'm planning to write about that, but without the Spider part." Miles replied. "This isn't fanfiction, and Mr. Holliester went on a rant against fanfiction. Joanna actually debated with him on it. Took all of class, and it was beautiful. I think she actually won. She got an 'A' on her paper. He's grumpier now, so I wouldn't risk it."

"We haven't had any ocean spiders, Miles!" Ganke groaned. "And I doubt Gwen is suddenly going to appear with a wetsuit and say you're going swimming."

"Oh thee of faith little." Gwen responded. She was holding a weird package. Ganke jumped.

"That was absolutely perfect comedic timing." Ganke said.

"Don't you mean, 'Oh ye of little faith?'" Miles asked. Gwen shook her head. Miles scrunched up with a sheepish smile. "Dimensional differences."

"As always." The two stared at each other for a moment. Ganke shifted awkwardly. He coughed.

"Ocean spider?" Ganke asked.

"Atlantis is real." Gwen rolled her eyes, "Earth-32077."

"Atlantispider?" Miles guessed.

"Actually, Sea Spider." Gwen stated.

"One problem," Ganke explained, "Miles can't swim."

Gwen cursed. "It can never be that easy."

"I can swim!" Miles exclaimed, trying to recover his dignity. Ganke knew it wouldn't work. Gwen was smart.

"Dog paddle?" Gwen guessed, giving Miles a look of annoyance. Miles looked away. She sighed, "My school had Pool Class. All schools need Pool Class."

"So, will you leave Miles?" Ganke asked.

"Ganke!" Miles groaned, "Don't give her ideas."

"Actually," it sounded like the biggest inconvenience in the world, "he can come. Miguel made us wetsuits with a propeller. No need for swimming knowledge, if you know how water works."

"Of course!" Miles replied. Gwen set down the package, bringing out two beautiful spidersuits, with flippers. She handed the black one to Miles. It was heavy, but that wouldn't matter in the water. "How will we walk on land with these?"

Gwen pressed a button, and the suit reverted to a sleeker version of Miles' suit. He gasped. Ganke practically leapt to the suit.

"How does that work?" He asked.

"Ask Miguel."

"Who's Miguel?" Ganke asked, brushing Gwen's white suit. She swatted his hand away.

"The guy who works on the Spider Web," responded Gwen. She sighed.

"You sigh a lot." Ganke noted.

"Maybe the person who writes our life is a horrible writer and always makes me sigh because why not!" Gwen exclaimed. She shook her head. "Sorry. Fustrating day."

"Are you okay?" Miles asked.

"I'm fine." Gwen snapped back. Miles only nodded. Gwen sighed again, slowing down her breathing. She put on her spidesuit over her normal clothes. Miles followed, while Ganke looked away from them both, blushing. "Let's go."

Gwen opened the portal. "Good luck!" Ganke called out as Miles and Gwen were swept away.

* * *

 

Miguel's watersuit was phenomenal. Miles could easily breath through it, and barely felt the water that Miles and Gwen had landed in. Miles just floated, watching a fish lazily swim by. Miles always thought it would be dark under the sea, but the light from above illuminated the deep, but relatively shallow, ocean.

Gwen barely seemed to notice the blue. "Come on," she practically growled, swimming effortlessly. Miles took a minute to figure out how.

One foot down, one foot up, switch. Use the arms for steering, otherwise, keep them to the sides for an aerodynamic shape.

Miles wondered how Gwen knew where Sea Spider was. He asked as much.

Gwen growled out an answer, "Peter Parker."

Miles wondered what got her scales in a rut.

The two swam, passing fish and other aquatic life. Miles even thought he saw a whale. Hopefully not a shark waiting to eat spiders like him. They continuously went closer to the bottom of the sea. Miles was burning with questions about what he saw, but kept silent.

Gwen wasn't in the mood to be asked. He would respect that.

"Is that?" Miles asked, gasping.

"Atlantis." Gwen confirmed. Miles took in the sights wide-eyed. The fading stone structures of Atlantis were in the hyperdetail of the first world, but more like brush strokes than simple dots. People swam around without need for any equipment. A blue and a pale Atlantean children were playing together.

Two guards baring spears pointed at the two. They quickly swam up to the duo. "You are under arrest for supporting the treason of Peter Parker!"

Gwen flinched.

"What do you mean?" Miles asked. "What treason? We just got here!"

"Nevertheless, the King has ordered that all of the seas populace supporting the Sea Spider to be promptly arrested. Place your fins behind your back!" Miles quickly complied, with Gwen hurrying soon after, with a sigh.

The two were methodically placed inside of an underwater jail, passing by dilapidated looking buildings that functioned as houses for the Atlanteans.

Gwen sighed.

"You're like me?" A voice asked from the back of the cell. A pale person with aquatic features, such as webbing, swam up to the two. He looked like Peter B. in his prime.

"Yes. We are." Miles said. The person's eyes were saucerplates, literally.

"I'm not alone? You're also Sea Spiders?"

"Actually, I'm Miles and Spiderman, and Gwen is Spiderwoman."

"Nice to meet you, my lady. That's a Southern Wakandan name, is it not?" Peter flipped in the water, the equivalent of a bow, Miles guessed. Gwen stared at Peter, before shaking her head.

"Look, I don't know what you've done to get thrown in prison, and I don't care. We just want to give you a computer drive so you can talk to other spiders."

"Other spiders?" Sea Peter asked densely.

"We're from an alternate reality! Okay?" Gwen huffed, "You can talk to us and others from many different alternate realities."

She tried to throw the goober at Sea Peter, but failed to account for buoyancy. The goober only made it halfway. Sea Peter swam forward and grabbed it.

Miles swam over to Sea Peter to explain in better detail. Gwen wasn't herself.

* * *

 

_Okay, let's do this one last time..._

_My name is Peter C. Parker. I was bitten by a radioactive spider and for the past two months, I've been known as Sea Spider. I'm half human, so I can work on both land and sea. My dreams and aspirations are to become an avenger, and win the scholarship contest to go to a Wakandan school. Maybe even Princess Shuri's School of Engineering! Before Luesday, that was all you'd need to know._

_Just past Luesday, the King of Atlantis' daughters were kidnapped! And it was framed on me! So, not a great day, waiting for a trial, instead of finding the fiends!_

Seriously, other dimensions? As Princess Shuri of Wakanda, who studied the subject in the 21st century, so brilliantly paraphrased ' _While there is evidence and reasoning to support ths existence of dimensions beyond our own, these would undoubtedly be beyond our reasoning and comprehension. Each universe exists in a bubble, direct dimensional travel of more than shared energy would be simply improbable, and more than likely, impossible without the aid of an Infinity Gem. If travel was achived, our atoms would find it difficult to adapt, causing more and more pain, until we inevitably fade out of existence by breaking down into our base energy of atom parts.'_

She had written an amazing paper about it that is still debated amongst scientists, especially with the newly revealed 'Sorcerers.' It is a hypothesis of Peter that dimensional energy channelers from other dimensions, potentially more powerful and with the aid of an Infinity Gem like Princess Shuri suggested, managed to send these 'spiders' across the fabric of reality.

Most of what Miles said was elementary in concept, if not in actual execution. Peter accepted the goober gracefully, hoping to get in contact with 'Miguel.' If he had managed to create consistent transdimentional travel, the inovation in such technology would be brilliant.

"Thank you, my lord. Are you beyond positive that you and your friend will be unable to assist me in uncovering the tyrant who kidnapped the princesses?" Peter was slightly disappointed. It would be like telling the Infinity Saga to youngsters and ending at the Decimation.

"I'm sure that you'll get it." Miles said encouragingly, "Miguel prefers us not to interfere with a universe's events."

"I understand. What is 'you'll'?"

"A contraction? You and will mashed up?" Miles explained.

"That is phenomenal! A way to convey the same meaning with less words! You will differentiate equations. You'll differentiate equations!" Peter was exuberant at the idea of words mashed together. She and has? She's! Will and not? Willn't!

The lady, Gwen sighed, "Look, are we leaving or just swimming around here?"

"Leaving, sorry Gwen," Miles apologized. Gwen sighed again and fiddled with an unordinary button. A beam of light illuminated the water. Gwen grabbed the hand of Miles (Miles' hand?) and threw the duo into the portal. The portal closed as quickly as it appeared, reminiscent of the 'Sorcerers' portals.

That was an oddity.

* * *

 

Gwen barely stayed a minute before opening a portal home. Ganke was sitting on the bed. Before Gwen could leave, Miles grabbed her hand and yanked her back into his world, closing the portal. "We need to talk." Miles stated, with more confidence than he probably felt.

"No. We don't. Let go of me!" Gwen was stronger than Miles, and yanked her hand out of his.

"Why did you flinch when the guard mentioned Peter?" Miles asked. Gwen pulled off her mask, and grabbed her hair.

"I didn't! Leave me alone!" Gwen growled.

"Please, what's wrong?" Miles begged. Ganke shuffled to the side of the room.

"What's wrong?" Gwen hissed, "Peter is dead! That's what wrong! I've been alive for a year without him now, and now I see a million alternate worlds where he lives! Where I live!" Gwen burried her head in her hand.

"Peter is dead, but I can see him by using this gizmo. He died because of me, and I can talk to his lookalike when I want to, but it isn't  _him_." Gwen looked at Miles, a hint of a tear. "I wish I could see him. I'm sorry for taking it out on you and Sea Spid-" Gwen was cut off by Miles giving her a hug. She patted his head in a sisterly manner.

And then, she cried.

A few tears.

That she had.

Yet to shed.

For her lost.

And found.

Ganke smiled warmly in the corner. Gwen was in deep water, deep sorrow, deep tears. Drops of water flooding a room. But she could heal, different, but stronger.

* * *

 

"Lyra, will you please talk to me?"

"Karen has just defeated Lyra at Chess. Karen's creator is obviously more social, as chess relies on understanding human nature."

"Next time I make an AI, I won't include jealousy."

"Now powering down."

"Is this a punishment for not seeing Gwen in person?"

"Now playing Maybe, from Annie the Broadway Musical."

"I'm not antisocial! I'm busy!"

"List of updates completed, 1462/1590."

"Okay... Maybe I am a little antisocial, but that isn't a bad thing."

"Last interaction with a human being, eight months."

"Not. A. Bad. Thing." Miguel growled.

"Current customized emojis for Spider Web, 19383."

"That isn't bad!"

"Average time spent programming, designing, and building: 19 hours per day. Average time spent sleeping: 6 hours per day. Recommend amount of sleep: 8 hours per day."

"Fine. I'll finish my upgrades and  _then_ meet this Miles kid? Is that good for you?"

"Now playing Happy, by Pharrell Williams."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Miguel having 25 hour days belongs to me.


End file.
